Siren Song
by SunshineShal
Summary: Myths are just stories. Or are they? A young detective gets a little more than she bargained for when she finds out that some myths aren't fiction at all, thanks to a certain Madman in a box.
1. chapter 1

**I really need to finish one of my stories instead of starting another one, but somehow my mind just keeps churning out ideas and they have to be written down. Also, I promise the other chapters will be longer, but I felt like this was a good stopping point for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story!**

At some point in your lives, whether it be in a class or on your own, you've learned about sirens. The beautiful mythological creatures who used their voices to lure sailors to the murky depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. Undoubtedly, you've always known it to be a myth, passed on from the Greeks and Romans. It's like every other myth out there; a good story to listen to and learn more about the culture back them, but it's too far-fetched for you to believe it. Or is it?

What if I were to tell you that it's actually not a myth? What if all those stories you learned about sirens were actually true? Except, sirens are actually alien women from another planet. What if the only reason that they've become a myth is because every time they come to earth, their plans to lure men to their deaths are thawrted? Because the thing is, they are real. As real as you or I. They've come to earth many times but never succeeded in their plans, thanks to one man. A man who's more than just a man, but an alien as well. He's traveled to earth many times too, but unlike the sirens, invasion isn't in his nature. Far from it. He's there to save it, not just from sirens but from all the other aliens that try to invade us. Very few people have the chance to meet this amazing man and help him defeat the evil that befalls earth, and this story is about one such woman.

Our story begins a few days eariler on a rainy October morning in a small town in New England. Nathan Sykes was on his boat, with a thermos of coffee next to him, waiting for fish to bite. Ever since he was little, hed always enjoyed fishing. It was a respuite from his job as an accountant. He could feel his blood pressure drop as he sat there. Just him, the fish, and the crash of the ocean waves. Nathan sighed happily. This was the life. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful melody. It was almost ethreal in its sound. The sound was so beautiful, it made him want to cry. He wanted to find the source of the sound, so he abandoned the fish as he started up the boat. He was so enthralled by the sound that he didn't notice the waves had started to gather more due to the approaching storm. The boat started twirling around as it encountered a whirlpool. The last thing Nathan heard was a cackling of laughter as the boat capsized and he was dragged down into the deep depths of the ocean.

It was the type of day where you knew it was fall. There was a chill in the air that would make one want to curl up in a blanket. The crunch of leaves could be heard as people hurried from one place to another, wrapped up in jackets and carrying cups of hot beverages from one of the local cafes. Surprisingly, no one had heard an odd grating noise, or the materalization of a blue box that accompanied it. If they did, they didn't acknowledge it. They also didn't acknowledge the man that stepped out of the box. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a long brown trenchcoat over a brown pinstriped suit and beige converse sneakers. For all intents and purposes, he looked like a normal person, but he was anything but normal.

"Lovely. New England in the fall." The Doctor said grinning. "'Course, the last time I was here They had just barely begun the colonies…" His voice faded as he once again realized he was alone. He knew full well that his former companion would have had some sarcastic comeback.

The pain of having to remove Donna's memories of him was still fresh in his mind and his hearts ached, but he knew it had to be done, or else his best friend would have burned up with all the Time Lord knowledge in her. It still didn't make the pain hurt any less. He sighed and decided to explore this quaint, little town. After a few hours though, he was starting to get a little bored when he noticed a newspaper stand. He grabbed a newspaper as soon as he saw the headline: "Third Local man missing." He skimmed the article in 2 seconds thanks to his advanced Time Lord biology that allowed him to absorb and keep knowledge faster than an average human would. As soon as he finished reading the article, his face split into a grin. "That's more like it!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Chelsea Walker stood on the beach near the docks, staring at the body in front of her with a baffled expression on her face. She may have only been 26 and a detective for a few years, but this was still the oddest case she'd ever been on. The Police department had hired her on this specific case because she had a knack of finding people pretty quickly. However, she was starting to find out that this was much more than a regular missing person's case. This was the third person she'd found in 2 weeks. Not only that, but they were all men. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and was face to face with the Chief of police, another police officer standing next to him, and another man. She was aquainted with Chief Polinski very well, as well as the other police officer, Matt Hendrix. The man standing next to them however, was a mystery to her. She'd never seen him before.

"Alright, Walker. What do we have?" Chief Polinski asked, looking at the bloated body.

"From what identification he had on him, his name's Nathan Sykes. 30 years old and single. Worked at the local accounting firm. " Chelsea said.

"Is there any correlation between him and the other 2 men that were found as well?" The Doctor said. He'd become very interested once he'd read the article. His Time Lord senses were telling him that there was something going on in this small town, and he was determined to find out what, even if it meant teaming up with the local police department. Right now though, he had a young woman looking at him in confusion. "Ah, right. I'm John Smith. Scotland Yard." He said, pulling out the psychic paper and showing it to the woman.

"Mr. Smith was on vacation and read one of the articles. Thought we could use some help." The chief said. "John, this is Detective Chelsea Smith. Probably one of the best we have here."

"It's really only because she's the only one who wasn't on a case right now. She's really not that great." Matt Joked, getting a subtle elbow jab and a glare from Chelsea. "I'm joking." He said, hastily.

Even though the paper that had his credentials on it seemed legit, there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. For one thing, if he were on vacation, why would he come to a small town in Massachusetts in the fall? While there were a few tourists, fall wasn't exactly the most touristy time; that was summer. Plus, how could did someone from England just randomly find a small town in America that wasn't well known? It didn't make any sense. Another thing was that when she'd looked at his eyes, they seemed to be filled with so much sadness, as well as the fact that they looked almost ancient, even though he only looked like he was in his mid to late 30's. It wasn't adding up to her, but they did need help on this case, and he was willing to help. She pushed those thoughts aside and answered his question.

"Well, all three men were found in the water, but other than that, they didnt know each other. Also, they weren't even the same ages." Chelsea said.

The chief shook his head. "There has to be something or someone causing this." He said. "But, I think we can rule out a shark attack. No teeth marks."

"Suicide?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Couldn't be." Chelsea said. "It doesn't make any sense why all three would commit suicide. Especially within 2 weeks of each other and especially since they didn't know each other."

"Welp, it's not suicide." The Doctor said. While Chelsea, Matt, and the chief had been talking, he'd done a little bit of investigating on his own and scanned the body with his sonic. Interestingly enough, there were traces of something alien on him, but the results still weren't telling him exactly what it was. "Don't know what, but I do know that he drowned early in the morning. 7 AM, by the looks of it."

"How did you even figure that out?" Chelsea asked. "We just found the body half an hour ago. We haven't even called forensics yet."

"Oh, I've been doing this for a while. Just have a knack for it." The Doctor said, shrugging. He wasn't about to tell them that he'd seen the man's time line.

Chelsea couldn't help but sense that there was something more to that statement. She'd always been pretty good at reading people and body signals. From the way he appeared to be avoiding her eyes, she could tell that there was something he wasn't telling them, but at the same time, maybe there was a reason. Other than that, he seemed fine.

"We should probably move this alone before more people get suspicious. It's already in the local papers and it is a fairly small town, so people are bound to start asking questions. And seeing a body on the beach wouldn't help matters." Matt said.

"Officer Hendrix is right." The Chief said. "Forensics is coming to pick up the body in a few minutes. We can't do anything right now, until we know more. Mr. Smith, why don't you and officer Hendrix go out tomorrow morning on his boat to do some surveillance and see if you can find who's doing this. Detective Walker, as always, it's been a pleasure."

"What about me?" Chelsea objected, not letting the chief off the hook. "I'm the one who you hired to find the bodies and I'm not about to quit."

"You need a break. We've been working you so hard." The Chief said, flustered, clearly not expecting any objection.

"Exactly. Who's been helping you on all of these cases? Free of charge, I might add. And when she was in high school, who also babysat your daughter whenever you were were called to a scene, also free of charge? Me. That's who." Chelsea said, crossing her arms and not budging.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea." The Doctor said, hiding his amusement. She seemed like a feisty one, and if anyone knew about feisty women, it was the Doctor. All of his companions had been feisty and refused to back down, even if they knew it would be dangerous. "I'm sure she would be helpful if there were anything amiss."

"Ok, fine." The Chief said in a resigned voice. "I probably wouldn't have been able to stop you anyways."

"Nope." Chelsea said with grin, knowing full well that she would have won that battle anyways.

Just then, the coroner showed up to take away the body. After bidding everyone a goodbye, they all went their separate ways, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Only the Doctor knew that this was something more than a regular case for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just rising as Chelsea parked her car in almost empty parking lot. Stepping out of her car, she surveyed the beach. There were a couple of couples walking hand in hand, on the beach and a few boats off in the distant waters. Other than that, and the gulls, it was just her. She breathed in the smell of saltwater and listened to the lapping of the waves as they hit the shore. She saw Matt walking towards her, wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans, and a pair of black boots. She herself, was wearing a mint green henley underneath an army green jacket, skinny jeans, and white slip ons. Her heart jumped as she noticed his hair was slightly disheveled. This casual look was a far cry from his professional cop look. She calmed her heart down as he reached her.

"Morning." Chelsea said. "Ready to do some investigating?"

"Well as soon as John gets here." Matt said.

"Which would be right now. Hello, again." The Doctor said cheerfully, walking towards them.

After getting on the boat, Matt turned on the boat and started steering it in the relatively calm waters. As he steered, they all kept their eyes peeled for anything unusual, such as someone throwing someone else off a boat. They weren't having any luck, considering there were few boats on the water at this time of the morning. Chelsea was about to suggest heading back, as they neared a smaller island, a strange noise stopped her. It was almost like off key screeching-singing. The Doctor though, was starting to figure out who, or what was behind all of this.

"What is that awful noise?" Chelsea asked, covering her ears.

"I think it's beautiful." Matt said in a dazed voice, as he started steering the boat in that direction.

"Matt. You're scaring me." Chelsea said, looking at him in concern. She looked over and could make out the shape of what looked like 3 women on the lsland, Next to the island was a giant rock, which is where the boat was heading.

"MATT, STOP THE BOAT!" Chelsea yelled frantically, trying to get his attention, but to no avail. He was still in a trance-like state as he steered closer to the rock. She was almost certain that they were going to die. Not to mention that she still didn't even know what was going on with Matt.

The Doctor however, knew exactly what was going on. As soon as he heard the singing, he'd figured it out. He'd heard it before many times. Sirens. But, unlike the other times where he'd been unable to save all of the men that had died, he was determined to save Matt and anyone else who would fall victim to these creatures. Meanwhile, Chelsea had gone from pleading and screaming at Matt, to pacing around, just waiting for the inevitable doom to hit. The Doctor gently grabbed the pacing Chelsea and turned her around to face him.

"Chelsea, calm down. I promise I will ave Matt, but I need you to trust me." He said seriously.

"Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do that? What, do you have some device that you can press that'll get him out of this trance or whatever he's in?" Chelsea looked at him as he gave her a look that somehow seemed to answer her question. "You do, don't you?"

"It's more than just some device, but yes." The Doctor said, as he pulled out the sonic. "Sonic screwdriver." He said, noticing the woman's confused expression. "And you might want to cover your ears."

"Why?" Chelsea asked. She got her answer however, as another screeching sound filled the air. This time though, She seemed to hear a shriek and a splash in the water, as Mr. Smith pointed that sonic screwdriver object towards the rock. The sound died down and he put it back in his pocket. "Who are you?" She asked, a bit in awe.

"The Doctor. But, that's not important right now. It appears that Matt's coming out of his trance."

Sure enough, they heard a groan as Matt came to. "Ugh, what just happened?" He asked, weakly. He then noticed that they were almost inches away from the rock and his eyes widened.

"That's not important now. Matt, move!" Chelsea ordered. Matt moved away from the controls and Chelsea took the wheel. "Everyone, hang on!" She yelled. "It's about to get a little bit wet." She spun the wheel and took a sharp turn away from the rock, as water splashed over them. She manuvered the boat into the marina and docked it in Matt's space, sending up a small prayer to God that they'd made it out alive. After she turned off the boat, she faced both The Doctor and Matt, who had some pretty impressed expressions on their faces. "Ok, I'm going to need some explanations here." She said. "Actually, first I need some coffee." Which is how they found themselves at the local cafe.

"Matt, what exactly happened back there?" Chelsea asked, after they'd gotten their drinks.

"I'm not exactly sure." He admitted. "As soon as we heard the music, it was almost like this huge wave of calm washed over me. It was like the music was telling me that I didn't have to worry about anything anymore if I just followed it. Not to mention that the music was being sung by 3 extremely gorgeous women."

"Those three women you described would be Sirens." The Doctor said. "Luckily, their song was broken before anything could happen by the frequency of the sonic screwdriver."

Chelsea almost choked on the sip of her Pumpkin Spice Latte she'd just taken. "I'm sorry. Did you just say Sirens?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. "As in women who lured sailors to their deaths by enthralling them with their songs so they would drown? As in the creatures from Roman and Greek mythology?" She asked, staring at him. Matt was also staring.

"How is that possible that that's what caused my trance?" He asked. "They're just mythological creatures, aren't they?"

"Of course they're not mythological. They're aliens." The Doctor said simply.


End file.
